Juego Mortal
Juego Mortal (Stick Hockey en Estados Unidos y Palo de Hockey en España) es el episodio número 1 de la Tercera Temporada y el número 41 en General de Un Show Más. Lo vieron 2.000 millones de personas en su estreno. Trama Empieza con Benson caminando por el parque de repente se encuentra con una goma de mascar y va a buscar a Mordecai y Rigby que estan jugando mini hockey de mesa Mordecai ganando 3-4 despues llega Benson y hace desconcentrar a Rigby haciendo que Mordecai gane 3-5, después Benson dice que si Mordecai y Rigby limpian todas las gomas de mascar se quedarian con el hockey de Mesa. Después Benson dona el hockey de mesa. Mordecai y Rigby van a buscarlo, después le preguntan a un hombre de la tienda donde estaba y les dice que tiene otro hockey de mesa pero era un futbolito y van a buscar a Trhift World a ver si allí estaba pero el hombre de la tienda decia que estaba en Flowers pero ese hombre dice que esta en una tienda rockera pero decia que se lo habian llevado para un bar y los clientes dicen que está en otra tienda del cazador buscan a alguien con un auto y le dice donde estabá que estaba en la casa de un vago y el vago dice que está en bus pero dicen que está en un parque le dicen que estaba en un drenaje y le dicen que estaba en el muelle le dicen a un hombre que no estaba allí y buscan en el torneo y si estaba ahi despues cuando Benson vuelve Skips pregunta donde estaban Mordecai y Rigby y Benson dijo nose me dejaron fuera del carro y despues Benson los llama para saber donde estan y estaban en el torneo Benson lo busca y los encuentra depues deve enfrentarse a Chong. Chong dice que era ese tipo con el maestro del que jugo un partido con Dave y le corto el cuello, despues Benson decide vengarse de Chong jugando un partido despues Chong hace trampa para ganar pero Benson gana y le dice a Mordecai y Rigby que se pueden quedar con el hockey de mesa pero Mordecai y Rigby dicen que prefieren los videojuegos y termina el episodio con Benson diciendo: "Ah, para que me molesto". Personajes Personajes Principales *Mordecai *Rigby *Benson 'Personajes Secundarios' *Skips *Papaleta 'Personajes Menores' *Empleado de el Rey de la Caridad *El Dragon (en el Flashback de Benson) *Dave (En el Flashback de Benson) *Empleado del Mundo del Ahorro *Empleado de la Florería *Empleado del Peón *Hombres de Restaurante *Empleado de Museo *Comprador de Museo *Hombre del Deposito de Chatarra *Hombres del Metro *Comprador de la Mesa de Hockey *Hombres de la Alcantarilla *Hombre de Playa *Apostadores *Jeffy 'Antagonista' *Chong (debut) Curiosidades *Posiblemente, este sea el episodio con más personajes menores de la serie. *Podria ser considerado uno de los episodios más tristes de la serie debido a la muerte de Dave de esa manera tan rara (los otros son Trucker Hall of Fame, La Revancha y Steak Me Amadeus. *Se muestra que Benson jugaba antes y tenia el apodo de "Dragon Mortal". *Dave se parece a Benson pero sus chicles eran anaranjados y los de Benson son color rosa (rojos si se enfada). *Es la primera vez que Benson llora en la serie, pero lloro sin ganas es decir que lloro con cara seria. *Es la primera vez que Mordecai y Rigby se enojan con Benson. *Mordecai y Rigby vencieron a dos tipos llamados Larry y Walter, por lo que pasaron a la final contra Chong en muy corto tiempo, probablemente porque los contrincantes eran pésimos en el hockey de mesa. *Benson ganó con un marcador de 48-47. *Tal vez la muerte de Dave hace el enfado máximo. *Es la segunda vez que a alguien se le cae la cabeza, la primera fue en El Búho (escena censurada). *En este episodio Benson dice que la mesa de hockey es una perdida de tiempo, pero en el episodio "Benson se Va" se le ve jugando con Mordecai y con Rigby. *Cuando Benson dice "pero que hacen" lo que dice en verdad es (what the hell) "que demonios". *A Mordecai y Rigby no les gusta el futbol de mesa. *Chong se parece a Kintaro. *Si Dave murio 10 años atras eso quiere decir que murio en 2002 originalmente. *Se ve que tanto en el pasado cómo en el presente Chong no ha cambiado en apariencia. *Benson llevaba un estilo de peinado similar al de Chong talvez ese es el peinado que se usa para jugar al mini hockey. *Originalmente se iba a censurar la parte donde Chong le corta la cabeza a Dave porque era un poco macabro pero por acumulación de censuras se quedó. *Es la segunda vez que juegan al mini-hockey, la primera fue en Benson se va. *Benson no despidio a Mordecai y Rigby por tirarlo del auto. Talvez porque no le dieron tiempo de que los despidiera porque se fueron rapido. *Este es el primer episodio triste de Un Show Mas. *Papaleta muestra una carta de Benson. *Es la segunda vez que Benson sabe como resolver un problema. *Es la segunda vez que aparece la mesa de hockey, la primera fue en Benson se Va. *Es la segunda vez que Benson es golpeado, la tercera fue en Extrahuevordinario. *Es la primera vez que Mordecai golpea a Benson, la segunda fue en Extrahuevordinario. *Es la segunda vez que Benson es golpeado por un trabajador, la primera vez fue en Benson se va y la tercera vez fue en Extrahuevordinario. *En la parte del final Benson se pone algo sentimental. *No se sabe porque no censuraron el brazo en la puerta del torneo de hockey, talvez por acumulación de censura. *Benson salió en una carta como el joker cuando Papaleta dijo "Mira este eres tú". *Aunque parezca que Chong tiene el pelo corto porque lo tiene en una cola de caballo de verdad es muy largo. *Talvez el hombre que vio Chong antes de que Benson y el compitieran era su maestro. *En este episodio salen tipos parecidos a los apostadores de El Primer Día. *Es la segunda vez que la gente apuesta por un juego no muy importante la primera vez fue en El Primer Día. *En este episodio Chong, Benson y Dave actuan como si el mini hockey fueran artes marciales. *Chong hace un guiño al antagonista de la pelicula kick boxing. *Benson Demuestra sus Habilidades, del mini hockey. *Al final del episodio Juego Mortal Mordecai y Rigby deciden que se quedaran con los videojuegos. Errores *Dave cuando chocó su puño con el de Benson, tenía 3 plumones en la antena de su cabeza pero cuando vio a Chong, tenía solo 2 y cuando le cortó el cuello tenía 3. *Cuando Mordecai y Rigby van a preguntarle a Benson que donde estaba la mesa de hockey no tenian el balde con goma de mascar, pero luego se lo arrojan a Benson y el balde sale derepente. *Cuando Mordecai y Rigby se enojan con Benson y Mordecai le dice "No puedo creer que intentaras darnos ese apestoso juego de fútbol" y Benson le responde "Lo siento, rayos! al menos se veía bastante nuevo, ese videojuego de Mini Hockey era una basura" Y esta mal dicho porque no es un VideoJuego. *Mordecai y Rigby en Benson se Va parecian ya conocer el juego del mini hockey. *Papaleta primero tenia 3 cartas, Luego una sola carta, Luego 2, Luego 3 Otra vez,Despues 2 otra vez,Y a medida que cambian las cartas de la mesa no cambian, Este es uno de los errores mas raros de la serie. *Cuando Mordecai abre la cochera de la casa para buscar el mini hockey dice Oh que paso no había terminado de abrir la puerta. Censura *No hubo censura de imagen pero si de sonido cuando Benson dice "Y los encuentro aqui escondidos jugando al mini hockey", en la version original decía "and now I find you holed up in here twiddling some sticks", que quiere decir "Y los encuentro aqui escondidos jugando con unos palos". Tal vez lo censuraron porque aportaba contenido sexual y ademas porque se refiere a las partes intimas, algo similar pasa en otros episodios. en:Stick Hockey Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Tercera Temporada Categoría:Galerías de Episodios